Insectoids
Insectoids are the New Alien Race. History The final episode detailed the post-war political and social climate prevalent in the Exosquad universe, and closed with J.T. Marsh engaging a group of alien space vessels, whose exact nature was to be explained in the third season or a feature movie. Michael Edens later remarked that the staff originally planned the aliens to be insectoid and that the Pirates's Dark Matter, Dr. Ketzer's experiments, and the unactivated clone of Phaeton would have played a great role in fighting them. Insectoid denotes any creature or object that shares a similar body or traits with common earth insects and arachnids. The term is a combination of "insect" and "-oid" (a suffix denoting similarity). Compare "humanoid". In real life insectoid robots have been designed for military uses. Research continues to miniaturize these robots to be used as flying spies or scouts. Insectoid features may also increase the effectiveness of robots in traversing various terrains. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Radio Transmitter In the episodes "The Lost Patrol""Call of the Unknown," and "Heart of Mars" the Able Squad discovers that in fact, an alien installation is on Mars. The alien complex has a hard wall that takes high powerd weapons to cut a opening into. After it is cut it will self heel going back to the way it was. Able Squad has to fight off its security system, as well as newly arrived Typhonus' troops. As soon as they finally manage to find their way out, the facility starts emitting undecipherable radio signals. Both Terrans and Neosapiens decide to seize the alien technology for themselves and enter the complex again. When a battle breaks out inside, the installation takes critical damage and self-destructs, destabilizing the Martian lithosphere. Able Squad (including Torres and the Exo Scouts) barely escapes the planet as it is literally blown to pieces. Beem of Light At the end of episode 52 "Beyond Chaos" a small ball of light that looks like a comet with yellow and red colors enters the orbit of planet Chaos. J.T. Marsh follows the alien ball of light around the plant but it is to fast for his E-frame. He locks on his weapons system to blow it apart though in return the beem of light sends a lighting strike of some sorts to knock out Marsh's weapons. It then begins to circle around the plant making a ring of light. The light shrinks planet Chaos disappearing into thin space. There has been many speculations to what happened to the planet and everyone on it. The writer's had talked about having the planet transmitted to another universe where these new aliens live, or it could have been shrunken into thier vessel that looked like a Blue Wale and kept captive with in side. After the ball of light moved away from the orbit that was once planet Chaos's it hovered infront of J.T. Marsh's E-frame till the alien vessels appeared. Beem of Light.jpg 640px-Jt hit by a beem on light to top him from have any contral og his e-frame.jpg 640px-Circling the planet.jpg Shrunk.jpg Planit caous disapears.jpg Spaceships All of the alien spaceships look alot like under water sea creatures. Each one is different with its own style. The vessels may be living creatures or decay of species that the aliens have used to construct space vessels out of. The organge lights glowing around the ships may be a shield or a devise for proportion through space. It is hard to pin point any wepons, other than the ball of light that came from the Blue Whale looking spaceship. A total of four spaceships entered the solar system and believed to be heading towards Mars. Blue Whale At the end of the last episode "Beyond Chaos", J.T. Marsh watches a ball of light dock in the side of this alien vessel. It is shaped much like a Blue Whale were the front of the vessel is flat and U-shaped and has a prominent ridge. Thick baleen plates are below the front of the vessel much like a Blue Whale. It is possible the alien ships were post to be alive in a sense with technology built around the life form. Due to its size comparison with the other three vessels this must be the flag ship. Jellyfish This vessel looks much like a Jellyfish with long tentacles in the front and small ones to the side of the ship. This could be used to absorbed power or paralyze ships power. Floting above the top are small sense organs that you see on Jellyfish for their bodys. Scorpaenidae Considering the look of this ship to be a Lionfish it can only get across that these new aliens do not come friendly. I am sure it has venom located some where on its fins. The vessel looks to have wepons along the sides and back. It could be one of there frigates due to how many wepons are abroad the vessel. Octopus /'' '''Stingray This vessel is about the same size as the Jellyfish with long tentacles used in the front. Octopuses are characterized by their eight arms, usually bearing suction cups which are used on this vessel. The arms of octopuses are often distinguished from the pair of feeding tentacles. This may be used to dock with ships and rip them apart. The top and sides of the vessel look like a Stingray. Two rideges protruding up and out ward from the top may act like a barbed stinger used exclusively in self-defense. The stinger is covered with a thin layer of skin, the integumentary sheath, in which the venom is concentrated. The underside of the vessel may have grooves with venom glands like a Stingray. Category:Alien species